Saison 2
Cet article contient les résumés des épisodes de la saison 2 de LOST. Voir aussi : saison 1, saison 3 Personnages principaux de gauche à droite ci-contre *Claire interprétée par Emilie de Ravin *Ana Lucia interprétée par Michelle Rodriguez *Sawyer interprété par Josh Holloway *Hurley interprété par Jorge Garcia *Michael interprété par Harold Perrineau Jr *Locke interprété par Terry O'Quinn *Sayid interprété par Naveen Andrews *Jack interprété par Matthew Fox *Kate interprétée par Evangeline Lilly *Sun interprétée par Yoon-jin Kim *Jin interprété par Daniel Dae Kim *Charlie interprété par Dominic Monaghan *Libby interprétée par Cynthia Watros *Shannon interprété par Maggie Grace *Eko interprété par Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje Épisodes de la saison deux (Diffusé uniquement au Canada) *'Date de première diffusion :' 20 Avril 2006 Cet épisode est en fait un récapitulatif des événements qui se sont produits pendant la saison une de LOST. Il permettait aux télespectateurs de se remémorer rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé, et de pouvoir faire entrer aisément de nouveaux télespectateurs dans la série. Titre original : Man of Science, Man of Faith *'Dates de première diffusion :' 20 mars 2006 (Belgique), 20 avril (Canada), 15 juillet (France) *'Flashback :' Jack Shephard *'Écrit par :' Damon Lindelof *'Réalisé par :' Jack Bender La deuxième saison commence là où nous avions laissés les survivants, avec Jack, Locke et tous les autres qui descendent dans la trappe et découvrent ce qu'il y a en dessous. Un des survivants est choisi pour descendre dans la mystérieuse trappe, et Shannon se retrouve confrontée à un choquant face-à-face dans la jungle. Titre original : Adrift -- En Belgique : En Plein Océan *'Dates de première diffusion :' 20 mars 2006 (Belgique), 27 avril (Canada), 15 juillet (France) *'Flashback :' Michael Dawson *'Écrit par :' Steven Maeda et Leonard Dick *'Réalisé par :' Stephen Williams Alors que Walt est toujours porté disparu et que le radeau a été détruit, Michael, Jin et Sawyer tentent de survivre au milieu de nulle part, en plein océan. Mais en mer, ils vont découvrir un nouveau prédateur. Pendant ce temps sur la terre ferme, Locke décide de descendre dans l'écoutille à nouveau pour retrouver un des survivants... Titre original : Orientation. -- En Belgique : Le Projet Dharma *'Dates de première diffusion :' 27 Mars 2006 (Belgique), 27 Avril (Canada), 22 Juillet (France) *'Flashback :' John Locke *'Écrit par :' Javier Grillo-Marxuach et Craig Wright *'Réalisé par :' Jack Bender La trappe souterraine dévoile, peu à peu, ses secrets à Kate, Jack et Locke. Frappés et retenus prisonniers, Sawyer, Michael et Jin sont déboussolés. Qui sont leurs ravisseurs ? Des survivants ? Les "Autres" ? Le passé de Locke lui revient en mémoire... Titre original : Everybody hates Hugo -- En Belgique : Le Mauvais Rôle *'Dates de première diffusion :' 27 mars 2006 (Belgique), 4 mai (Canada), 22 juillet (France) *'Flashback :' Hugo "Hurley" Reyes *'Écrit par :' Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz *'Réalisé par :' Alan Taylor Dans le Bunker, Hurley se voit confier une mission qui lui déplaît. De terribles souvenirs lui reviennent alors en mémoire. Sawyer, Michael et Jin apprennent enfin l'identité de leurs assaillants sur l'île. Claire découvre une surprenante information concernant le radeau. Titre original : ... and Found -- En Belgique : Fais l'un pour l'autre *'Dates de première diffusion :' 3 avril 2006 (Belgique), 4 mai (Canada), 29 Juillet (France) *'Flashback :' Jin-Soo Kwon et Sun-Hya Kwon *'Écrit par :' Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse *'Réalisé par :' Stephen Williams Titre original : Abandoned -- En Belgique : Inutile *'Dates de première diffusion :' 3 avril 2006 (Belgique), 11 mai (Canada), 29 juillet (France) *'Flashback :' Shannon Rutherford *'Écrit par :' Elizabeth Sarnoff *'Réalisé par :' Adam Davidson Jin, Michael et Eko rejoignent le reste du groupe. Ensemble, ils se mettent en route vers le campement des disparus. Mais Sawyer, blessé, a du mal à suivre... Alors qu'elle se rapproche de Sayid, Shannon est une fois de plus hantée par les visions de Walt. Elle décide, avec l'aide de Vincent, de se mettre à la recherche du jeune garçon... Locke propose son aide à Claire, qui a du mal à calmer son fils... Titre original : The other 48 days -- En Belgique : Histoire parallèle *'Dates de première diffusion :' 10 avril 2006 (Belgique), 18 mai (Canada), 5 août (France) *'Flashback :' Aucun. Cet épisode récapitule les 48 jours passés par les rescapés de la queue de l'avion. *'Écrit par :' Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse *'Réalisé par :' Eric Laneuville L'arrière du vol 815 s'est échoué en pleine mer, près du rivage. Certains passagers parviennent à remonter à la surface et nager jusqu'à la plage. Les victimes sont nombreuses et les rescapés sous le choc tentent de venir en aide aux blessés. Ana Lucia, Eko, Bernard et Libby font partie des survivants. Mais ils ne savent pas encore qu'un danger les menace sur l'île... Titre original : Collision -- En Belgique et au Canada : Représailles *'Dates de première diffusion :' 10 avril 2006 (Belgique), 25 mai (Canada), 5 août (France) *'Flashback :' Ana-Lucia Cortez *'Écrit par :' Javier Grillo-Marxuach et Leonard Dick *'Réalisé par :' Stephen Williams Une bagarre éclate lorsque Ana Lucia et son groupe tombe par hasard sur les autres naufragés. Titre original : What Kate did -- En Belgique et au Canada : Le Mal dans le sang *'Dates de première diffusion :' 17 avril 2006 (Belgique), 1er juin (Canada), 12 août (France) *'Flashback :' Kate Austen *'Écrit par :' Steven Maeda et Craig Wright *'Réalisé par :' Paul Edwards La vie passée de Kate nous est encore révélée. Son crime est dévoilé ! Locke et Eko font une découverte sur le film du Projet DHARMA. Michael interagit étrangement avec l'ordinateur de la trappe. Titre original : The 23rd Psalm -- Au Canada : Le Choix des armes *'Dates de première diffusion :' 24 avril 2006 (Belgique), 8 juin (Canada), 12 août (France) *'Flashback :' Eko *'Écrit par :' Carlton Cuse et Damond Lindelof *'Réalisé par :' Matt Earl Beesley Mr Eko interroge Charlie a propos de la statuette de la vierge Marie. Claire commence a perdre confiance en Charlie quand elle découvre son secret.. Titre original : The Hunting Party -- En Belgique et au Canada : Chasse à l'Homme *'Dates de première diffusion :' 24 avril 2006 (Belgique), 15 juin (Canada), 19 août (France) *'Flashback :' Jack Shephard *'Écrit par :' Elizabeth Sarnoff et Christina M. Kin *'Réalisé par :' Stephen Williams Jack, Locke et Sawyer partent à la recherche de Michael dans la jungle. Pendant ce temps, Sun réagit de façon surprenante à la décision de Jin de rejoindre l'expédition pour chercher Michael. Titre original : Fire + Water -- En Belgique et au Canada : Le Sauveur *'Dates de première diffusion :' 1er mai 2006 (Belgique), 22 juin (Canada), 19 août (France) *'Flashback :' Charlie Pace *'Écrit par :' Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis *'Réalisé par :' Jack Bender Lorsque les rêves incroyablement surréalistes de Charlie le mènent à croire que Aaron, le bébé de Claire est en danger, Locke le soupçonne de se droguer encore. Par ailleurs, Sawyer encourage Hurley à dévoiler son attirance pour Libby. Titre original : The Long Con -- En Belgique et au Canada : Manipulations *'Dates de première diffusion :' 1er mai 2006 (Belgique), 29 juin (Canada), 26 août (France) *'Flashback :' James Ford "Sawyer" *'Écrit par :' Steven Maeda et Leonard Dick *'Réalisé par :' Roxann Dawson Les survivants craignent le retour des Autres quand Sun revient blessée après une tentative de kidnapping à son encontre. Sawyer est amusé par les rivalités entre Jack/Ana Lucia et Locke/Kate qui se disputent à cause des armes. Titre original : One of Them -- Au Canada : L'un d'entre Eux *'Dates de première diffusion :' 6 juillet 2006 (Canada), 26 août (France) *'Flashback :' Sayid Jarrah *'Écrit par :' Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse *'Réalisé par :' Stephen Williams Danielle Rousseau emmène Sayid dans la jungle pour lui montrer sa capture : un des Autres. Sayid est déterminé à savoir si le captif est un "autre", en utilisant tous les moyens. Autre part sur l'île, Sawyer attrape Hurley en flagrant délit de planquage de bouffe et le fait chanter en l'obligeant à traquer une assourdissante petite créature qui énerve Sawyer. Titre original : Maternity Leave -- Au Canada : Entre Leurs mains *'Dates de première diffusion :' 13 juillet 2006 (Canada), 2 septembre (France) *'Flashback :' Claire Littleton *'Écrit par :' Dawn Lambertsen Kelly et Matt Ragghianti *'Réalisé par :' Jack Bender Claire désespérée et choquée veut retrouver ses souvenirs. Aidée de Kate et Rousseau, elle essaye un retour au moment de son kidnapping où elle croit qu'elle pourrait trouver le traitement pour la maladie mystérieuse d'Aaron son bébé (fièvre, plaques rouges, ...). En attendant, Jack et Locke doivent garder leur prisonnier sans que le reste des survivants ne le sache. Cet épisode est unique du fait que tous les retours en arrière de Claire étaient des expériences sur l'île tandis qu'elle était enlevée par Ethan, et non de sa vie avant l'accident. Titre original : The Whole Truth *'Dates de première diffusion :' 20 juillet 2006 (Canada), 2 septembre (France) *'Flashback :' Sun-Soo Kwon *'Écrit par :' Elizabeth Sarnoff et Christina M. Kim *'Réalisé par :' Karen Gaviola Sun lutte contre l'idée de révéler à Jin un nouveau secret découvert qui pourrait bouleverser l'équilibre de la communauté des survivants. En attendant, Locke enrôle Ana Lucia pour interroger le prisonnier afin d'obtenir plus d'information que lui, Jack ou Sayid, au sujet de comment il est arrivé sur l'Ile, d'ou il vient, ... Titre original : Lockdown -- En Belgique et au Canada : Huis Clos *'Dates de première diffusion :' 27 juillet (Canada), 9 septembre (France) *'Flashback :' John Locke *'Écrit par :' Carlton Cuse et Damon Lindelof *'Réalisé par :' Stephen Williams Quand le Cygne (le bunker) devient soudainement autonome, Locke est forcé de demander de l'aide à un allié peu unique en son genre. En attendant, Ana Lucia, Sayid et Charlie s'en vont en expédition dans la jungle pour découvrir si Henry dit la vérité. Titre original : Dave -- En Belgique : Interrogations -- Au Canada : Dave *'Dates de première diffusion :' 3 août 2006 (Canada), 9 septembre (France) *'Flashback :' Hugo "Hurley" Reyes *'Écrit par :' Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz *'Réalisé par :' Jack Bender Libby apporte son soutien moral à Hurley quand il commence à penser que l'île a sur lui un effet étrange. Quand à Locke , il perd la raison juste au moment où le prisonnier aller lui délivrer des nouvelles informations à propos du Cygne(le bunker) . Titre original : S.O.S. *'Dates de première diffusion :' 10 août 2006 (Canada), 9 septembre (France) *'Flashback :' Bernard et Rose *'Écrit par :' Steven Maeda et Leonard Dick *'Réalisé par :' Eric Laneuville Rose étonnament et énergiquement s'oppose au projet de Bernard de créer un signal S.O.S. Des étincelles romantiques se ravivent entre Kate et Jack, quand ils voyagent dans la jungle pour proposer un marché aux Autres. Locke commence à remmatre en cause sa foi envers l'île. Titre original : Two for the Road -- En Belgique et au Canada : Compagnons de déroute *'Dates de première diffusion :' 17 août 2006 (Canada), 16 septembre (France) *'Flashback :' Ana Lucia *'Écrit par :' Elizabeth Sarnoff & Christina M. Kim *'Réalisé par :' Paul Edwards Titre original : ?'' -- En Belgique et au Canada : ''? *'Dates de première diffusion :' 24 août (Canada), 16 septembre (France) *'Flashback :' Eko *'Écrit par :' Carlton Cuse et Damon Lindelof *'Réalisé par :' Deran Sarafian Jack et Kate ramène Michael complétement épuisé au camp, et avec lui, des nouvelles des Autres. Pendant ce temps, Ana Lucia tente d'obtenir une confession du prisonnier, et Hurley organise un rencart surprise pour Libby. Titre original : Three Minutes -- En Belgique et au Canada : Trois Minutes *'Dates de première diffusion :' 31 août (Canada), 16 septembre (France) *'Flashback :' Michael *'Écrit par :' Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz *'Réalisé par :' Stephen Williams Mr. Eko enrôle Locke pour l'aider à chercher un endroit secret indiquer par l'esprit de l'île, un endroit marqué d'un "?". Pendant ce temps, Jack et les autres survivants font tout pour lutter contre la terrible situation dans le Cygne. Titre original : Live together, Die alone (40 premières minutes) *'Dates de première diffusion :' 7 septembre 2006 (Canada), 23 septembre (France) *'Flashback :' Desmond *'Écrit par :' Carlton Cuse et Damon Lindelof *'Réalisé par :' Jack Bender Michael plus déterminé que jamais convainc Jack et d'autres survivants de l'aider à secourir Walt. Pendant ce temps, Charlie lutte avec Eko, car celui ci a décidé d'arrété de construire l'église pour se livrer à une autre tache. Titre original : Live together, Die alone (fin de l'épisode) *'Dates de première diffusion :' 15 septembre 2006 (Canada), 23 septembre (France) *'Flashback :' Desmond *'Écrit par :' Carlton Cuse et Damon Lindelof *'Réalisé par :' Jack Bender Après avoir fait une découverte étrange en mer, Jack et Sayid revienne avec un plan pour attaquer les Autres et bien sur ramener Walt. Par ailleurs, Eko et Locke en viennent à se battre, lorque Locke prend une décision potentiellement cataclysmique concernant le « bouton » et le Cygne ( le bunker). Catégorie:Saison 2